Moonlight Flight
by wikelia
Summary: RTTE Season 5 Spoilers. The moonlight flight was all Hiccup's idea, so he should be blamed for her feeling all hot and bothered, really. Oneshot.


Astrid didn't know what it was about the moment in particular that was making her feel so giddy, only that flying was giving her an extra rush right now, and it was intoxicating.

It was the night. It was the stars. It was the wind. But it was also him.

Hiccup's eyes barely left her. She was much more discreet, but admitted that the beautiful night was not what had her attention right now. Only he was creating those feelings in her stomach, those terrifying yet absolutely thrilling sensations as though she was free falling.

Hiccup wasn't exactly smooth like other men were, but he did have quite charm about him, especially in the air. Her face flushed every time she looked at his hand, but it was dark, so he'd never know.

And then of course, he had pulled her flush against his body and murmured a request for a moonlight flight in her ear earlier. That had been almost painful. At least right now in the sky, it was cold.

"Do you want to go around the island again?" What was Odin thinking when he gave her boyfriend green eyes that could even be noticed at night? She would be a dead woman walking if she didn't take him, for Thor's sake.

Astrid kept her voice from shaking, biting her lip. "Er...no. We should land, I'm tired."

Immediately, Hiccup softly pat Toothless's head, requesting to go down and Stormfly followed. If his grace and looks weren't enough, he had to be completely considerate as well. And kind. And inventive. And a challenge. He met her stubbornness head on, and he wasn't bad physically fighting as well.

They landed, and Astrid walked over to him.

"Ast? I thought you were - mm," he mumbled against her lips as she kissed him, but didn't pull away, "thought you were...tired."

Astrid shook her head slightly, her bangs swaying in front of her and blocking her vision. He must have seen her sent a glare towards them because he gently pushed it behind her ear. "I just needed an excuse to get you to land."

"And kiss me?" When he got a nod in reply, Hiccup playfully nipped her cheek. "You could've just told me that, I'd never deny it."

Her hands went around his neck, burying her face in his neck and kissing it softly. "Mm, but you might've stalled a little and teased me. This way I got you down right away."

To his credit, Hiccup only gasped softly, his arms flying around her waist. "I - uh...mmhm, I - I agree - uh, not that this doesn't feel a-amazing," he choked out breathlessly when she dragged her tongue where she knew he liked it, "b-but...mm, uh…" He seemed to lose track of what he was saying, but, Astrid thought with a smirk, that might be because she was now sucking.

"Astrid," he groaned pleadingly in her ear, and the heat rushed right down, making her let out a pleased sound of her own.

"Mats," she muttered, pulling him towards the mats they had laid down for themselves earlier. Toothless and Stormfly were playing at the coast of the beach, uninterested in seeing their riders mingle.

Just as they lay down, Hiccup's eyes widened alarmingly. "W-we can't -"

"We won't."

The shieldmaiden quickly found his neck again, alternating between kissing and sucking and Hiccup, for his part, attempted pitifully to keep himself quiet - Astrid didn't know why, there was no on human here but her, and she certainly loved those delicious moans.

But after a minute of this, Hiccup must have decided that it was too spoiling for his liking, so he tilted her chin up and kissed her hungrily. Astrid responded in kind, cupping his face as their tongues found each other.

He was so damn gentle. He didn't try to claim her mouth, but instead slowly caressed her tongue, fingers weaving through her hair. He was so gentle, and that made her want him even more. Not just the kissing, either. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he loved her and whisper why she was his betrothed. And gods did she want to return the favor. She wanted to make him feel so good about himself and see his blush and watch him stutter.

Only pulling back for air, Astrid kissed him again, and again, and again until both their lips were a little bruised and they were both completely out of breath. But neither of them were complaining - on the contrary, Hiccup was beaming and his eyes were lit up.

But he did look tired, which was proved when he buried his face in her neck and mumbled, "Can't wait to marry you, milady."

Later, when he would tease her about viciously attacking his mouth and she would be arguing that he was the one who took her out on a moonlight flight, there would be even more sparks.

But for now, there was just peace and rest, and Astrid whispered, "I can't wait either," before letting him fall asleep.


End file.
